


月が綺麗ですね (The Moon is Beautiful, isn't it?)

by winsumtermer



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: 99z as Yeonjun's circle because why not, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bahasa Indonesia, Gryffindor Soobin, Heejin is a sweet girl, M/M, Prefect Soobin, Quidditch Captain Yeonjun, Slytherin Yeonjun, Soobin is a shy kid, Yohan is a good older bro and matchmaker
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 15:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winsumtermer/pseuds/winsumtermer
Summary: “The moon is beautiful, isn’t it?”Soobin tersenyum pada awalnya, namun tertegun ketika ia menyadari sesuatu.Bulannya memang cantik, tetapi bukan itu.





	月が綺麗ですね (The Moon is Beautiful, isn't it?)

**Author's Note:**

> yeonbin nation is in drought season of fic and I decided to write one... sumbangsih untuk kapal yang katanya superior tapi jumlah fanfiknya mengenaskan. Happy reading!

Bagi seseorang yang punya kecenderungan introver, bergaul dengan orang lain cukup menguras tenaga. Bukan berarti mereka yang introver benci bertemu orang-orang, para introver hanya punya sedikit daya dalam baterai di tubuh mereka. Mudah lelah, mendadak pusing, seluruh badan terasa pegal, dan akhirnya mengundurkan diri lebih dulu.

Choi Soobin adalah salah satunya. Soobin yakin betul baterai untuk bersosialisasi di dalam tubuhnya sudah berkurang 50% sejak 30 menit pertama _homecoming_siswa baru dari Korea di Hogwarts dimulai. Itu hal yang pertama Soobin percaya kalau ia adalah seorang introver. Lebih tertutup. Soobin tidak terlalu percaya pada tes MBTI karena tes itu adalah _pseudoscience_ alias tidak ada teori yang benar-benar bisa membuktikan hasilnya. Soobin hanya yakin bahwa ia tidak punya mode hemat baterai ketika bertemu banyak orang.

Buktinya, Soobin sekarang melipir ke tepi. Bersandar di dinding kayu Three Broomsticks yang disewa oleh Persatuan Murid Korea Selatan untuk acara _homecoming_ mereka. Sudah jadi tradisi sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu bahwa murid tahun pertama disambut dalam acara yang meriah dan menghadirkan performa musik paling keren. Tahun ini adalah tahun kelima bagi Soobin untuk menghadiri acara yang sama. Sejujurnya Soobin sudah berencana sejak lama untuk tidak mengikuti acara ini, tetapi rencananya hangus sudah ketika ia secara resmi terpilih untuk menjadi Prefek Tahun Kelima Asrama Gryffindor.

Soobin tidak mengerti apa alasan Profesor Seokjin—Kepala Asrama Gryffindor—mengajukan namanya kepada Kepala Sekolah dan memilihnya untuk menjadi Prefek Gryffindor. Maksudnya—Soobin itu pemalu. Ia kesulitan berbicara di depan banyak orang tanpa membuat telinganya merah atau membuat suaranya berhenti bergetar. Ia cenderung menjadi orang yang membantu di belakang, bahkan ketika kerja kelompok, Soobin hampir tidak pernah menjadi ketua. Soobin hampir tidak pernah mengatakan tidak, karena itulah ketika ia terpilih menjadi Prefek Asrama, Soobin hanya mampu menundukkan kepala untuk menghindari tatapan aneh anak-anak asrama dan berujar, "Baik, Profesor," dengan suara lirih dan anggukan pelan.

Seorang introver, tidak punya mode hemat daya, dan sekarang menjabat sebagai Prefek. Tahun kelima belum mulai, tapi Soobin sudah bisa merasakan lelahnya.

"Soobin? Tidak bergabung dengan yang lain?"

Soobin terkesiap, otomatis menegakkan punggung. Dari sisi kiri, ada Jeon Heejin baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Heejin adalah partner dalam urusan prefek. Soobin sebagai prefek laki-laki dan Heejin sebagai prefek perempuan.

Tangan Soobin terangkat secara insting untuk menggaruk tengkuknya. Rasanya canggung bicara dengan Heejin. Meskipun sudah mengenal Heejin sejak lama dan Heejin adalah perempuan yang menyenangkan, tetap saja bagi Soobin rasanya canggung.

"Eh, tidak," jawab Soobin. Tidak sadar kedua pipinya memerah. "Agak lelah," jawabnya jujur. Karena Heejin selalu meminta agar Soobin menceritakan semua yang sedang dirasakan Soobin agar kinerja mereka sebagai prefek tetap lancar dan Heejin bisa membantu Soobin menghilangkan kecenderungan pemalunya.

Heejin tersenyum. Sebelah tangannya terulur untuk menepuk-nepuk pundak Soobin. Paham sekali kalau rekannya ini tidak hanya lelah secara fisik tetapi juga mental. "Tapi sudah bertemu murid tahun pertama, kan?"

"Iya, sudah."

"Kalau begitu, kembalilah ke asrama," saran Heejin, "akan kucarikan beberapa anak yang tidak kuat pesta sampai larut malam, oke?"

"Tidak perlu, Heejin," Soobin buru-buru menolak, "aku—aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Heejin menatap mata Soobin dalam-dalam. Orang-orang bilang mata mereka sama. Sama-sama mencerminkan mata kelinci yang jernih. Tapi Heejin menemukan seberkas kelam di kedua mata Soobin. "Benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya gadis itu memastikan.

Soobin mengangguk. Agak ragu, tapi lebih baik pulang sendiri daripada pulang bersama orang-orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

Heejin menghela napas. "Ya sudah, kalau begitu," ujarnya. Heejin tidak ingin memaksa Soobin. Sudah bagus pemuda itu mau bertahan selama hampir dua jam setengah di acara penyambutan.

"Heejin!"

Dua prefek itu menoleh. Ada beberapa gadis dan pemuda, teman-teman Heejin, muncul dengan raut penuh kelegaan.

"Kami mencarimu, tahu! Ternyata malah di sini. Mengobrol dengan Soobin!" seloroh salah satunya. Suaranya agak keras untuk mengalahkan riuhnya Three Broomsticks.

Soobin menundukkan kepala. Malu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya ngobrol ringan, kok," sahut Heejin sambil tertawa. "Ayo, kita kembali! Soobin, hati-hati saat pulang, ya."

Soobin mengangguk pelan. Heejin menepuk bahunya dua kali, memberikan acungan jempol kemudian menyusul teman-temannya. Soobin memperhatikan bagaimana salah satu dari mereka merangkul Heejin lalu menjitak kepalanya main-main. Mereka tertawa dan begitu juga Heejin. Sejenak, Soobin merasa sepi dan sendirian.

Di antara semua tempat, Soobin membenci rasanya sendirian di antara orang-orang yang ramai.

Soobin menunduk. Memakai tudung _hoodie_-nya yang berwarna merah-kuning kemudian gesit menyelip di antara orang-orang. Tidak ada yang menyadari Soobin pergi. Bahkan hingga setengah jalan dari Three Broomsticks, tidak ada yang mengejar Soobin.

Soobin mengangkat sebelah tangannya, mengusap-usap mata dan pipi dengan lengan _hoodie_. Sejak kapan ada air mata mengalir di pipinya?

"Kenapa menangis, sih?" gerutu Soobin lirih, buru-buru melanjutkan perjalanan pulang dari Hogsmeade. Kali ini Soobin tidak peduli dengan suasana malam di perjalanan menuju Hogwarts. Soobin tidak peduli dengan suara jangkrik-jangkrik yang menjadi satu-satunya suara di antara pekatnya malam. Bahkan satu-satunya penerangan adalah cahaya bulan di atas sana.

Soobin juga ingin punya teman. Ia hanya tidak tahu bagaimana cara memulainya.

* * *

Menjadi Prefek, _as cool as it seems, _ternyata jauh lebih melelahkan. Lelah fisik dan mental, lebih tepatnya. Soobin harus mendorong dirinya untuk berani menegur dan mencabut Poin Asrama dari anak-anak Gryffindor yang melanggar peraturan. Soobin harus membuat dirinya bertahan menerima tatapan sinis atau gerutuan dari murid-murid yang ditegurnya. Pada dasarnya, Soobin tidak tega. Tapi bagaimana lagi—ini tugasnya.

Dua bulan menjalani tugas sebagai prefek, Soobin sudah ingin membuang _badge_ prefeknya jauh-jauh.

"_Seriously_?"

Soobin menipiskan bibir. Hampir tidak berani menatap mata tiga orang murid tahun keenam yang baru saja kena tegur.

"Rok pendek saja harus membersihkan koridor?"

Salah satu senior perempuan di sana berkacak pinggang. Kentara sekali kalau ia tidak suka diatur ini-itu, termasuk ukuran panjang rok sekolah.

"Cuma beda 3 sentimeter dari peraturan," yang lain menimpali. Mendengus meledek pada Soobin yang tidak bisa berkutik.

"Tapi—tapi itu peraturannya."

"Duh. Itu peraturan kuno, Prefek. Peraturan yang dibuat tahun 1995. Sekarang sudah tahun 2019. Mungkin kau kehilangan berkas peraturan yang baru," seloroh si senior dan ketiganya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Tidak," Soobin berusaha menaikkan nada bicaranya. "Aku tidak pernah kehilangan dokumen dan peraturan tentang seragam tidak pernah diperbarui. Sekarang—sekarang akan kucatat nama kalian. Kau?"

"Heh? Nama?" yang paling depan tersenyum meremehkan, "memangnya kami melakukan kesalahan apa, ya, sampai harus memberikan nama di buku hitammu yang usang itu?"

Soobin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Berusaha keras untuk tetap stabil ketika seluruh tubuhnya gemetar. Mentalnya jatuh terlalu jauh sejak tiga senior perempuan itu menertawainya seolah ia baru saja melakukan tindakan terbodoh.

"Lupakan saja, Prefek Baru," salah satu dari senior perempuan itu tersenyum miring, meledek, "cari nama kami di antara anak-anak Gryffindor tetapi jangan harap kami mau menuruti surat detensimu." Mereka berjalan pergi sambil tertawa-tawa.

Soobin menghela napas. Tidak ada gunanya ia menjadi prefek. Soobin tetap merasa kesulitan bicara tegas. Ia tetap Soobin yang sama; yang pemalu dan mirip kura-kura. Bersembunyi di cangkang, tidak berani mengintip keluar.

Menyusuri koridor kelas, Soobin mulai mendengar suara riuh rendah yang samar-samar dari lapangan. Meskipun hujan di luar, tapi teriakan-teriakan dan suara komentator bisa menembus jutaan ton air itu. "Astaga. Pertandingan Quidditch!" seru Soobin tertahan kemudian berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Ini salahnya karena terlalu sibuk membaca di perpustakaan dan melupakan jadwal pertandingan Quidditch asramanya melawan Asrama Slytherin.

Namun, baru sampai di pintu gerbang selatan yang menghubungkan gedung sekolah dengan lapangan latihan terbang dan Lapangan Quidditch, Soobin melihat beberapa tim medis berlari masuk ke dalam sambil membawa tandu. "Menepi! Menepi!" seru salah satu dari mereka. Soobin cepat-cepat menepi dan ia melihat siapa dua orang yang dibawa dengan tandu oleh tim medis.

Dua anggota tim Quidditch Gryffindor dan Slytherin.

"Oh, ya ampun," Soobin mendesis dengan tangan menutup mulut. Dua orang terluka sekaligus. Pertandingan kali ini pasti gila-gilaan.

Alasan mengapa Soobin tidak mengikuti klub Quidditch adalah karena ia sudah menjabat sebagai Prefek serta ia tidak ingin jauh lebih sibuk lagi, dan yang utama adalah pertandingan ini tidak jarang memakan korban luka. Meskipun di dunia sihir ada mantra-mantra dan ramuan-ramuan ajaib yang bisa menyembuhkan luka, tetap saja bayangan jatuh dari sapu terbang dari ketinggian bermeter-meter membuat Soobin merinding.

"Soobin? Sudah selesai belajarnya?"

Soobin mengalihkan pandangan ke pintu lagi. Ada Bae Jinyoung dan Son Eric berjalan masuk lengkap dengan seluruh tubuh basah kuyup. Menghela napas, Soobin mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya pada kedua teman sekamarnya itu dan merapal mantra. Baju Jinyoung dan Eric kering dalam sekejap.

"Aku terlalu sibuk membaca sampai lupa tentang pertandingan Quidditch," Soobin mengedikkan bahu kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Tapi sepertinya pertandingannya gila-gilaan ya?"

"Lebih dari gila," Eric berujar serius, "nanti akan kuceritakan padamu."

Jam tujuh malam, Soobin ditarik oleh Eric untuk ikut berkumpul di Ruang Bersama Gryffindor. "Prefek harus ikut!" begitu alasannya, "jangan diam saja di kamar dan belajar. Nanti otakmu berasap!"

_As expected from Son Eric._

Maka di sinilah Soobin sekarang. Duduk di antara Eric dan Jinyoung di atas lantai berkarpet. Beberapa anak lain duduk di sofa atau mengambil beanbag dan bersandar di sana. Semua mata tertuju pada Eric yang sedang menceritakan pertandingan Quidditch hari ini.

"Memang gila!" seru Eric, menggebu-gebu, "Seeker Slytherin dan Gryffindor tidak ada yang mau kalah! Kapten-kapten tahun ini juga diambil dari anak-anak tahun keenam yang memang jago main Quidditch sejak tahun keempat. Tadi ada yang terluka gara-gara kena Bludger! Siapa yang lihat?"

"Aku! Aku!" gerombolan anak laki-laki itu berseru-seru sambil tertawa, "Chaser kita kena Bludger dari tim sendiri! Senjata makan tuan, katanya!"

"Iya! Hahaha!"

"Lalu tidak lama setelah itu, Kapten Quidditch Slytherin yang kena Bludger. Kena hantam lengannya padahal keras sekali, gila. Dan jatuh ke pasir. Ya ampun, aku tidak bisa membayangkan berapa tulang yang retak."

Semua anak meringis sambil mengusap-usap lengan mereka. Soobin ikut meringis. Bagaimana rasanya terkena hantam bola Bludger yang berat dan keras seperti batu kemudian oleng dari sapu terbang dan jatuh ke pasir, Soobin tidak ingin membayangkannya.

"Dua-duanya bersahabat baik, ya?"

"Siapa?"

"Chaser Quidditch kita dan Kapten-nya Slytherin."

"Iya. Mereka juga bersahabat baik dengan Prefek kita tahun keenam dan Kapten Quidditch Hufflepuff. Sejak tahun pertama."

Soobin melongo. Ia baru dengar kalau ada penghuni asrama-asrama yang berbeda ternyata berteman dekat. Tidak asing lagi kalau lingkaran pertemanan di Hogwarts tidak pernah jauh dari kesamaan asrama. Sejak dulu sudah begitu. Entah bagaimana, empat senior yang kini menjadi murid tahun keenam itu bisa bersahabat awet sejak tahun pertama sekolah.

"Keren, sih," celetuk Jinyoung, "bisa berteman dengan yang beda asrama. Apalagi Gryffindor dan Slytherin jadi satu! Ya ampun."

"Tapi memang mereka sering bertengkar," Jeno tertawa, "kalian pasti sering lihat Woojin __sunbaenim __dan Yeonjun __sunbaenim __bertengkar di koridor. Lucu sekali mereka berdua sama-sama jadi anggota Quidditch dan sekarang masuk Hospital Wing bersama."

"Namanya juga sahabat," timpal Jisung konyol sambil menyeringai, disusul tawa dari anak-anak lain. Soobin ikut tertawa.

Bagaimana rasanya punya teman dari asrama lain, Soobin ingin tahu. Mungkin akan sama hangatnya dengan apa yang ia rasakan malam ini ketika tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama teman-temannya di Ruang Bersama Gryffindor.

* * *

"Tidak apa-apa. Masalah ini biar aku yang bantu menangani. Terima kasih ya, sudah berani menegur mereka."

Soobin mengangguk. Pipinya merah. Esok harinya sepulang sekolah, Soobin melaporkan perihal tiga gadis tahun keenam yang kemarin melanggar peraturan karena rok sekolah mereka yang terlalu pendek kepada Prefek Tahun Keenam, Kim Yohan.

"Menjadi Prefek memang sulit, tapi kau tidak bekerja sendirian. Ada aku, Jungeun dan Heejin. Kau bisa memberi tahu kami. Dan jangan terlalu dipikirkan soal anak-anak bengal itu," Yohan memberi nasihat. Hatinya tersentuh melihat anak pemalu seperti Soobin berani menegur seseorang, bahkan kepada yang lebih senior.

"Baik, Yohan __sunbaenim__."

Dipanggil dengan sebutan "_sunbaenim"_, pemuda itu justru tertawa. "Panggil saja Yohan __hyung__," katanya ringan, "dan jangan terlalu formal begitu, dong. Aku tidak suka. Kaku sekali rasanya."

Soobin tersenyum kecil. Baru kali ini ia memanggil seorang senior dengan sebutan “__hyung__”.

"Kau tahu, prefek punya beberapa hak yang cuma prefek yang punya,” Yohan membuka pembicaraan lagi, “sudah pernah mencoba kamar mandi khusus prefek?"

Soobin menggeleng. Ia tidak pernah mengunjungi kamar mandi ini tetapi ia pernah mendengar soal itu. Hogwarts memiliki satu kamar mandi khusus yang letaknya di koridor lantai lima gedung Hospital Wings. Kamar mandi ini punya satu bak mandi raksasa yang lebarnya hampir mirip kolam renang dan kedalamannya hanya 1,2 meter. Di sekelilingnya ada keran-keran yang mengucurkan cairan _bath bomb_ dengan banyak pilihan aroma. Kamar mandi ini diperuntukkan khusus untuk para Prefek Asrama dan Kapten Quidditch. Murid-murid biasa tidak memiliki kewenangan kata sandi.

"Kau harus mencobanya sesekali. Itu hakmu," kata Yohan, "kalau tidak ingin sendirian, ajak saja prefek yang lain. Tapi jangan prefek perempuan, ya."

Wajah Soobin kontan berubah semerah cangkang kepiting. "Ti—ti—tidak akan, kok," sergahnya panik.

Yohan tergelak. Adik kelasnya ini lucu sekali. "Kalau begitu, mau mencobanya malam ini? Sekarang jadwalnya prefek dan kapten laki-laki. Selang-seling saja harinya, jadi besok kau tidak boleh datang ke kamar mandinya."

Soobin tidak bisa berkata tidak. Maka anak itu menurut mengikuti langkah kaki Yohan menuju gedung Hospital Wings. Yohan pemuda yang baik dan hangat, selalu berusaha mencari topik agar Soobin bisa mengobrol dengannya. Tapi tidak berlebihan, jadi Soobin merasa nyaman.

Tiba di koridor lantai lima, Soobin disambut sebuah pintu besar berlapis emas. Yohan maju, mengatakan __"pine fresh__" yang menjadi kata sandi pintu dan sedetik kemudian pintu bergeser dengan sendirinya.

Soobin terpesona melihat isi kamar mandi. Mewah sekali dan seperti lukisan. Interiornya bernuansa kerajaan. Isinya lengkap, termasuk loker dan __shower __untuk membasuh tubuh. Beberapa barangnya entah berwarna emas atau justru berlapis emas, seperti keran-keran yang sekarang mengalirkan isinya mengisi bak mandi.

"Sepertinya ada orang lain selain kita," gumam Yohan sambil menyipitkan mata.

Insting pertama Soobin adalah mundur. Ia tidak mau mengganggu waktu luang milik orang lain. Tapi Yohan tetap tidak terganggu dan pemuda itu menyimpan bajunya di loker. Soobin tidak punya pilihan selain mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Yohan.

_BRUSH_!

Soobin terkejut setengah mati ketika suara keras air yang terbelah memenuhi kamar mandi. Pemuda itu menoleh ke bak mandi yang sekarang tidak kosong lagi. Ada dua orang di sana, sedang beradu mulut.

"Curang! Kau pasti pakai mantra, ya kan?!"

"Sembarangan! Kau sendiri lihat aku tidak bawa tongkat sihir!"

"Ya siapa yang tahu kalau kau bisa merapal mantra tanpa perlu tongkat sihir!"

"Kau ini katanya minta adil tapi malah menuduhku yang tidak-tidak!"

"Habisnya sesi pertama tadi kan, kau yang kalah!"

"Itu namanya berusaha, bodoh! Mana mau aku kalah dua kali darimu!"

Berisik sekali. Dua-duanya bicara sambil berteriak dan tangan saling menunjuk muka. Soobin tahu siapa mereka. Dua pemuda yang tadi malam dibicarakan di Ruang Bersama Gryffindor.

"Choi Yeonjun! Park Woojin!"

Teguran keras Yohan memecah adu mulut itu. Soobin melihat dua-duanya otomatis bungkam dan menoleh pada Yohan yang sedang berkacak pinggang. "Eh, Yohan-__ie__," salah satu dari mereka yang berambut perak langsung meringis. Kaus hitam yang dipakainya punya lambang seekor ular. Slytherin.

"Baru sembuh dari patah tulang langsung membuat keributan, ya," Yohan tersenyum tapi matanya mendelik pada Yeonjun dan Woojin, "dan Woojin, kenapa bisa sampai ke kamar mandi ini, ya?"

"Itu—Yeonjun yang mengajakku," Woojin menunjuk lagi pada Yeonjun yang masih meringis.

"Nikmati waktu mandi kalian sebelum aku memberi tahu Sihun dan poin asramamu dikurangi—" 

"Yohan, serius?!"

"—dan Woojin, poin asrama—"

"Tidak!"

"—aku kurangi 20 poin."

"__Noooooo__!"

Soobin menutup mulutnya menahan tawa.

"Seperti itu caranya menghukum, Soobin-ah," Yohan menoleh sekilas pada Soobin yang berdiri di belakangnya. Soobin mengangguk dan tersenyum geli.

"Kau membuatku kelihatan bodoh di depan adik kelas," gerutu Yeonjun yang kini membenamkan diri di bak mandi hingga sebatas hidung. Soobin tidak melewatkan momen ketika kedua ujung telinga Yeonjun berubah merah. Beberapa gelembung air muncul di depan wajahnya.

“Maafkan teman-temanku yang bodoh, ya. Mereka memang barbar—”

“—Heh!”

“Yang pakai kaus Slytherin namanya Choi Yeonjun, yang tidak pakai kaus namanya Park Woojin. Mungkin kau sudah tahu Woojin, meskipun lewat bisik-bisik, misalnya, __“Park Woojin sunbaenim yang gingsulnya mematikan itu”__.”

Soobin tertawa kecil. “Tidak apa-apa,” jawab Soobin, “namaku Choi Soobin. Salam kenal, __sunbaenim__.”

“Rasanya aku pernah melihatmu.”

“Woojin, dia anak Gryffindor.”

“Oh, pantas saja. Pasti prefek baru.”

“Iya. Kamar mandi ini kan, bukan kamar mandi umum.”

Woojin sudah bersiap untuk menyerang Yohan dengan semburan air ketika Soobin menyeletuk. “Kalau ada Prefek atau Kapten Quidditch dari Slytherin mengajak orang yang bukan Prefek atau Kapten Quidditch dari Gryffindor, berarti Slytherin berencana mengurangi Poin Asrama-nya Gryffindor, ya?”

Hening sejenak. Yohan menatap Yeonjun dan Woojin. Yeonjun melirik Woojin. Woojin melirik Yeonjun.

“Choi Yeonjun! Kau dan pantat ularmu!”

* * *

Keributan di kamar mandi berakhir setelah Yohan susah payah melerai Woojin yang hampir mencakar wajah Yeonjun. Dibantu Soobin, tentu saja.

“Kepalamu encer juga, ya, adik kelas.”

Soobin mendongak dari kegiatannya menyimpul tali sepatu. Ada Yeonjun berdiri di sebelahnya sambil menenteng jubah dan sepatu. “Hanya kepikiran saja,” jawab Soobin. Agak malu.

“Kau hampir membuat wajahku dicakar. Kau harus tahu Woojin itu seperti raja rimba.”

“Maaf.”

“Maaf? Untuk apa?” Yeonjun mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran.

“Ummm… karena hampir membuat wajah Yeonjun __sunbaenim __dicakar?”

Yeonjun berkedip beberapa kali kemudian tertawa. “Oh, astaga,” tawanya, “tidak perlu minta maaf, Soobin. Aku cuma bercanda. Woojin juga. Bercandaan kami memang seperti itu.”

“Barbar?” tanya Soobin sambil menyeringai. Mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Yohan tadi.

Yeonjun yang sedang membungkuk sambil mengeratkan tali sepatunya, merespons dengan tertawa kecil. “Ya. Barbar,” timpalnya.

Soobin tersenyum. Hampir tidak sadar kalau yang duduk di sebelahnya ini adalah penghuni Slytherin. Soobin banyak mendengar bahwa murid-murid Slytherin adalah anak-anak yang licik. Mereka juga punya superioritas yang tinggi. Asrama Slytherin melahirkan banyak penyihir-penyihir jahat pada masa lalu. Stereotipe itu masih melekat di pikiran siapapun, namun Yeonjun berhasil membuat Soobin meragukan bisik-bisik di asramanya.

“Jam delapan malam. Ingin langsung pergi ke Aula Besar untuk makan?” tawar Yeonjun.

“Uh, tidak. Aku tidak lapar.”

“Bahkan setelah bermain air?”

“Uh, iya.”

Yeonjun memperhatikan Soobin sejenak lalu mengangkat bahu. “Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksa,” ujar pemuda berambut perak itu, “setidaknya makan Cokelat Kodok untuk mengganti makan malammu. Aku pergi dulu, Soobin. Selamat beristirahat.” Yeonjun tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangan dan melangkah pergi.

Ucapan “selamat beristirahat” memang bukan sesuatu yang mewah, tapi cukup untuk membuat Soobin terpana. Yeonjun termasuk seseorang yang sangat baru dikenalnya. Tidak sampai satu hari, tetapi bagaimana pemuda Slytherin itu memperlakukan Soobin seperti teman lama membuat Soobin terkejut sekaligus merasakan panas merambat naik ke pipinya.

Yeonjun memang berasal dari Slytherin. Asrama yang menjadi musuh bebuyutan Gryffindor sejak lama. Tapi Soobin tidak peduli, ia hanya ingin berteman dengan Yeonjun.

_Tapi mana mungkin. _Kepala Soobin tertunduk lemah._Yeonjun sunbaenim seorang kapten, dan aku cuma prefek pemalu yang tidak bisa apa-apa. Pasti temannya banyak sekali, ya. Tidak sepertiku._

Soobin mendesah panjang. Menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok koridor sambil memejamkan mata.

* * *

Soobin tidak menyangka bahwa keputusannya untuk ikut Yohan mencoba kamar mandi khusus prefek membawa hasil yang cukup signifikan untuk lingkaran pertemanan Soobin.

Tidak sekali-dua kali Woojin menyapa Soobin ketika mereka berpapasan di koridor atau di Ruang Bersama asrama. Yeonjun juga tidak jauh berbeda. Pernah satu kali mereka bertemu di perpustakaan dan Yeonjun menawari Soobin untuk membantunya belajar tentang Rune Kuno.

“Aku tidak tahu kalau Yeonjun __sunbae __ternyata jago soal huruf __rune__,” kata Soobin kagum.

“Ah-ah. __No sunbae__,” Yeonjun menggoyangkan jarinya, “Ibuku dan Ayahku mengajariku tentang huruf __rune __sejak aku masih kecil. Jadi, buatku, __rune__ bukan hal yang rumit.”

Karena sering bertemu, Soobin tidak lagi memanggil Woojin dan Yeonjun dengan sebutan “__sunbaenim__” lagi.

“Hei, Soobin!”

Soobin, yang sedang menemani Eric berbelanja camilan di Hogsmeade, terkejut ketika seseorang menyapanya dengan suara keras. Ternyata itu Woojin, bersama Yeonjun dan Yohan di belakangnya serta seorang pemuda yang memakai __sweater __Hufflepuff. Soobin kenal tidak lama ini. Kapten Quidditch-nya Hufflepuff. Lee Hangyul.

“Oh, Woojin __hyung__.”

“Bagus kau sudah mau memakai __hyung__ daripada __sunbaenim,__” goda Yeonjun dan pipi Soobin merona.

“Tidak menyangka ya, bisa bertemu Soobin di Hogsmeade. Sedang berbelanja juga?”

“Uh, tidak. Persediaanku masih tersisa banyak, aku cuma menemani Eric membeli makanan untuk kejutan ulang tahun salah satu anak di asrama,” Soobin menunjuk pada seorang anak laki-laki yang sibuk memilih manisan di kedua tangannya.

“Kenapa tidak ikut beli permen juga? Rugi sekali, pergi ke Hogsmeade satu bulan sekali tetapi tidak membeli apa-apa,” ujar Hangyul, kemudian menguap. Woojin memukul lengan atas pemuda itu karena menguap tapi tidak menutup mulut.

Soobin tertawa kecil melihat tingkah dua pemuda di depannya. “Aku cuma suka __Pink Coconut Ice __dari toko ini tetapi stok mereka habis.”

“__Nougat? Sugar Quill? __Kau tidak suka?” tanya Yeonjun heran. Semua orang tahu kalau Toko Permen Honeydukes punya banyak pilihan manisan dan permen yang tidak kalah enaknya dari __Pink Coconut Ice__. “__Sherbet lemon__? Sudah pernah mencoba?” pemuda Slytherin itu semakin heran ketika Soobin menggeleng.

“Tidak suka makanan yang manis-manis, ya?”

“Kurasa tidak juga? Aku suka roti isi krim.”

“Kau suka makan roti? Pantas saja pipimu tembam begini!” kelakar Yeonjun sambil menarik kedua pipi Soobin sampai melar. “Lihat! Pipinya lentur seperti kulit pao!”

Soobin meringis.

“Yeonjun, kau membuat Soobin kesakitan,” Yohan menegur tetapi Yeonjun tetap tertawa-tawa sambil mencubit pipi Soobin.

“Dasar anak gila,” Hangyul menghela napas, “Jun, ayo pergi. Ayo makan siang. Soobin mau ikut?”

Soobin tidak bisa menjawab kecuali dengan gelengan. Tentu saja karena Yeonjun masih asyik bermain dengan kulit pipinya. Seumur hidup Soobin sampai detik ini, hanya Choi Yeonjun yang doyan memainkan kulit pipinya seperti bermain dengan adonan kue.

Kalau tidak dijewer Hangyul, mungkin Yeonjun masih tidak sadar kalau ketiga temannya beralih pergi ke Three Broomsticks untuk makan siang.

“Sampai bertemu lagi di asrama!” seru Yeonjun sambil melambaikan tangan.

Sambil mengusap-usap pipinya yang agak nyeri, Soobin balas melambaikan tangan pelan-pelan. Jantungnya berdebar kencang dan Soobin merasakan ada jutaan kupu-kupu beterbangan di dalam perutnya. Asing sekali untuk Soobin, tetapi perasaan ini sangat menyenangkan.

Soobin terlalu mengamati punggung Yeonjun sampai hilang ditelan lautan pengunjung Hogsmeade sampai tidak sadar ada Eric di sebelahnya. “Soobin! Kau tidak bilang padaku kalau kau berteman baik dengan senior-senior yang keren!” seru Eric. “Kau juga dekat dengan Yeonjun __sunbae, __ya?”

“Eh… tidak juga,” Soobin cepat-cepat menggeleng.

“Bagaimana bisa bilang tidak? Buktinya pipimu sampai merah-merah dicubiti Yeonjun __sunbae__.”

“Su—Sungguh?”

Eric menyipitkan mata sejenak kemudian terdiam menatap Soobin yang sedang menangkup kedua pipinya dengan tangan. Eric tahu bahwa Soobin punya kecenderungan untuk sering merona karena sifatnya yang pemalu, tetapi kali ini, wajah Soobin total merah.

“Soobin.”

“I—ya?”

“...Lupakan. Ayo, kita pulang.”

* * *

“Yeonjun __hyung__… ini sungguhan?”

“Iya, Soobin. Sudah berapa kali tanya begitu?” Yeonjun tersenyum lebar, “kau bilang belum pernah mencoba __sherbet lemon__, kan? Coba saja, kau pasti suka.”

Soobin menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. Begini rasanya diberi hadiah kejutan oleh seseorang. Yeonjun tiba-tiba saja datang dan duduk di hadapan Soobin yang duduk di meja makan Aula Besar, mengejutkan si pemuda Gryffindor yang sedang belajar sendirian malam hari. Lalu si pemuda Slytherin mengeluarkan setoples permen berwarna kuning cerah dengan label __sherbet lemon __di luarnya dari balik punggung. Lengkap dengan pita di atas tutup toplesnya.

“Aku harus membalas dengan apa?” tanya Soobin bingung. Kedua tangannya memegang erat toples __sherbet lemon__.

“Hm?” Yeonjun bergumam. Bertopang dagu sambil menatap Soobin. “Dengan apa, ya?”

“Tapi aku tidak bisa menjanjikan hadiahku secepatnya,” kata Soobin dengan raut wajah menyesal, “uangku hampir habis. Belum mengambil dari bank.”

“Baik sekali.”

“Huh? Apanya?”

“Kau.”

“Aku?”

Yeonjun tersenyum. Pemuda itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Soobin. Ia justru berdiri kemudian berujar, “Temani aku ke Danau Hitam besok. Malam hari. Kutunggu di dekat patung Boris The Bewildered.” Si pemuda Slytherin langsung pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Soobin tanpa sempat memberikan kesempatan untuk Soobin menyanggah.

Pergi ke Danau Hitam di malam hari? Jelas saja itu pelanggaran besar! Semua murid harus masuk ke asrama mereka sebelum jam malam tiba. Jika masih ada yang ketahuan berkeliaran, maka mereka akan dihukum. Yang melakukan patroli adalah para profesor yang merangkap menjadi Kepala Asrama beserta para prefek tiap asrama.

Yang artinya, ini adalah pelanggaran pertama Soobin. Baik sebagai murid sekaligus prefek.

Seorang prefek melanggar peraturan? Ironis sekali.

Tapi di sinilah akhirnya Choi Soobin. Prefek kita yang pemalu dan tertutup. Duduk berjongkok di belakang patung Boris The Bewildered di koridor lantai lima, berdekatan dengan kamar mandi prefek, dengan jantung berdegup keras. Takut ketahuan oleh profesor dan prefek lain, juga berdebar karena akan bertemu dengan Yeonjun sebentar lagi.

Soobin hampir merasakan jantungnya loncat ke tanah dan berlari meninggalkannya ketika ada sinar lampu menyorot ke arahnya. Ia berharap tubuhnya bisa menyusut detik itu juga ketika sorot lampu itu semakin memanjang.

“Siapa di sana?!”

Rasa takut Soobin semakin menjadi-jadi. Pun rasa bersalah terhadap Yohan dan Heejin yang membantunya selama menjadi prefek membesar seketika. Juga kepada Yeonjun karena ia tidak bisa bersembunyi dengan baik. Soobin menyembunyikan wajahnya di lutut, air matanya sudah berkumpul di pelupuk mata dan siap jatuh kapan saja.

Sorot lampu itu diarahkan pada Soobin. Tidak ada gunanya lagi bagi Soobin untuk tetap bersembunyi, maka anak itu menengadahkan kepalanya namun yang ia dapati bukan wajah galak Profesor Min Yoongi sebagai Kepala Asrama Slytherin atau wajah kecewa Profesor Seokjin.

Tetapi Yeonjun yang mati-matian menahan tawa.

“Yeonjun __hyung__!” pekik Soobin. Tubuh Soobin langsung jatuh bersandar pada kaki batu patung sementara jantungnya kembali berusaha untuk berdetak normal.

Yeonjun berjongkok, menyembunyikan wajah di lengannya untuk meredam suara tawa. Terekam jelas di ingatannya wajah ketakutan Soobin dan air mata yang siap jatuh di pelupuk mata pemuda itu beberapa detik yang lalu. Soobin kesal sekali, dipukulnya bahu Yeonjun hingga pemuda yang lebih tua jatuh terduduk.

“Hahaha! Kau pasti takut sekali!”

“Jantungku rasanya mau jatuh ke tanah, tahu!”

Yeonjun tergelak. Diayunkannya tongkat sihirnya untuk memadamkan lampu yang muncul dari ujung tongkat sihir itu dan sekitar mereka menjadi gelap. “Sekarang tidak akan ketahuan. Ayo,” bisik Yeonjun dan beranjak pergi.

Soobin ingin sekali rasanya membatalkan niat untuk mengikuti Yeonjun melanggar peraturan. Sekaligus balasan darinya karena sudah membuatnya takut dan kaget. Soobin menghela napas namun sekali lagi ia sulit untuk mengatakan “tidak”. Yeonjun berhenti melangkah kemudian menoleh. Pada saat itulah Soobin berdiri untuk menyusul langkah kaki Yeonjun.

Pergi ke Danau Hitam sebenarnya bukan masalah. Danau Hitam bukan area terlarang seperti Hutan Terlarang. Setiap murid kelas satu yang baru datang pertama kali ke Hogwarts, mereka pasti melintasi Danau Hitam dengan perahu. Satu-satunya larangan di Danau Hitam adalah jangan berenang. Lagipula, memang tidak ada yang mau berenang di sana. Air Danau Hitam sangat dingin.

Pergi ke Danau Hitam menjadi masalah jika dilakukan di malam hari. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi ketika malam tiba. Terpeleset hingga tercebur lalu tenggelam, tidak ada yang tahu. Meskipun pernah ada kasus seorang anak tercebur ke danau dan diselamatkan oleh Gurita Raksasa, tetap saja mengerikan. Bahkan Soobin hampir tersandung akar pohon-pohon raksasa yang tumbuh di sekitar mulut danau jika Yeonjun tidak sigap menariknya. “Nyalakan lampumu!” bisik Yeonjun agak keras. Soobin menurut kemudian menggumamkan “__Lumos!__” dan cahaya putih keluar dari ujung tongkat sihirnya.

“Berhati-hatilah kalau tidak mau tercebur ke danau dan __merpeople __tidak akan mengizinkanmu kembali ke daratan,” desis Yeonjun.

“Aku tahu kau berbohong lagi,” balas Soobin. Yeonjun menoleh kemudian menyeringai.

Tiba di sebuah titik yang dirasa aman bagi mereka berdua untuk tidak ketahuan, Yeonjun berhenti. Ia duduk dengan kaki diselonjorkan. Soobin mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Yeonjun.

“Damai sekali rasanya,” gumam Yeonjun. Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam, mengisi paru-parunya dengan udara malam.

“Dingin juga,” Soobin menarik lengan __sweater__-nya hingga melapisi jari-jarinya yang mulai terasa membeku. Sekarang bulan Oktober, sudah masuk waktunya musim gugur. Cuma orang aneh seperti Yeonjun (dan dirinya juga) yang pergi keluar malam hari ke tepi danau.

“Bawa camilan?”

“Huh? Tentu saja tidak. Kau tidak memintaku membawa makanan apapun.”

“Bahkan __sherbet lemon__?”

“Kusimpan di laci.”

“Duh, seharusnya kau tahu kalau ke mana-mana selalu bawa camilan.”

“Memangnya maksud Yeonjun __hyung __mengajakku pergi ke Danau Hitam malam-malam begini karena apa, sih? Piknik tengah malam?”

“Bukannya kau sendiri yang bertanya dengan apa kau bisa membalas hadiah __sherbet lemon __dariku?”

__Strike__. Soobin diam.

“Sebenarnya, aku ingin menolak usul __hyung __untuk pergi ke Danau Hitam malam hari,” ungkap Soobin dengan suara pelan, “tapi kausudah berjalan pergi. Mana mungkin aku bisa menolak kalau begitu.”

Yeonjun mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi menyudut ke arah Soobin. “Lalu? Kau takut reputasimu sebagai prefek tercoreng?” tanyanya sambil menopang pipi dengan kepalan tangan.

Soobin mengangguk ragu-ragu. “Ini pertama kalinya untukku melanggar peraturan,” ujarnya, “kauharus tahu kalau tadi aku takut sekali. Kalau yang muncul bukan Yeonjun __hyung__, aku tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi yang lain ketika tahu prefek mereka melanggar peraturan.”

“Yang lain?”

“Iya. Anak-anak penghuni Gryffindor. Dan Heejin, Yohan __hyung __dan Jungeun __noona__.”

“Maksudmu, teman-temanmu?”

Yeonjun tidak melewatkan momen ketika Soobin hendak mengangguk lagi namun urung. Pemuda itu justru mengeratkan pelukannya pada kedua kaki yang ditarik mendekat ke arah dada. Ada seberkas keraguan yang cukup besar di wajah Soobin. “Ada apa?” tanya Yeonjun. Tenang dan tidak menginterogasi.

“Entahlah,” Soobin menjawab setelah beberapa saat lamanya termenung. “Aku ingin menganggap mereka sebagai teman, tapi aku tidak tahu apakah mereka juga menganggapku sebagai salah satu teman mereka.”

Yeonjun manggut-manggut. Sejak awal bertemu dan mengenal Soobin, hingga detik ini, Yeonjun yakin bahwa Soobin adalah seorang introver. Pemalu. Tertutup pula. Sikap pemalu dan tertutupnya ini yang membuat Soobin sedikit kesulitan mendapatkan teman baru. Tidak satu-dua kali Yeonjun menemukan Soobin sedang belajar sendiri atau tidak ikut mengobrol dengan teman-temannya yang lain di meja makan.

"Apakah menurutmu dalam berteman harus butuh persetujuan? Tanda tangan di atas materai?"

Soobin termangu dengan dagu di atas lipatan tangannya. Menatap Danau Hitam yang tenang dan permukaannya memantulkan cahaya bulan keperakan.

"Kalau kau merasa nyaman dengan mereka, kau sudah menemukan teman."

Yeonjun mengambil sebuah batu gepeng kemudian melemparnya kencang-kencang. Batu itu meloncat beberapa kali di permukaan air sebelum tenggelam.

"Biar kutanya," Yeonjun terdengar serius dan Soobin menolehkan kepalanya pada pemuda Slytherin itu.

"Kau nyaman bersamaku?"

Pertanyaan itu terlalu blak-blakan untuk Soobin. Soobin melebarkan matanya sedikit, berusaha mencerna pertanyaan Yeonjun baik-baik supaya tidak salah arti. Atau kalau tidak, hatinya bisa tidak baik-baik saja.

"Iya, nyaman," jawab Soobin lirih.

"Ketika aku menyapamu di koridor, apa kau nyaman?"

Soobin mengangguk. Teringat pada hari-hari ketika ia berpapasan dengan Yeonjun di koridor sekolah.

“Ketika aku mencubit pipimu seperti waktu kita bertemu di Honeydukes, apa kau nyaman?”

Soobin mengangguk.

"Ketika kuajak melanggar peraturan seperti saat ini, pergi ke Danau Hitam pada malam hari, bersamaku, apa kau nyaman?"

Soobin mengangguk. Tidak sadar kedua pipinya mulai merona.

"Itu dia. Kau tahu jawabannya," Yeonjun tersenyum. Terlampau lembut untuk Soobin terima. "Aku temanmu. Paham?"

Soobin mengangguk lagi. Sekarang baru terasa pipinya panas. Bahkan sekujur tubuhnya juga.

"Tapi ingat. Tidak semua teman berarti baik. Tidak semua rasa nyaman berarti baik juga," ujar Yeonjun, "kau ingat pertanyaanku yang terakhir?"

"Tentang melanggar peraturan?"

"Pintar," Yeonjun tertawa. Sebelah tangannya terulur mengusak rambut Soobin, membuat poni panjang pemuda itu jatuh ke mata. "Semua orang punya standar moralnya sendiri. Aku tidak ingin rasa nyamanmu mengalahkan standar moralmu tentang peraturan. Kau boleh menolak ketika aku mengajakmu melanggar peraturan lagi. Kau selalu boleh mengatakan tidak pada siapapun, termasuk temanmu. Kau paham, Soobin?"

Lagi-lagi, Soobin mengangguk. Mengingat dan meresapi baik-baik semua yang dikatakan Yeonjun. Tidak semua teman adalah baik. Tidak semua rasa nyaman berarti aman.

"Aku mengerti, Yeonjun __hyung__."

Yeonjun tersenyum lagi. Tangannya mengusak rambut Soobin lagi.

Dan Soobin, __lagi-lagi__, merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat daripada biasanya.

Suasana berubah hening setelah itu. Hanya orkestra __cicadas __yang terdengar. Diterangi cahaya keperakan bulan di atas sana, dua pemuda yang sedang duduk bersebelahan di tepi danau tidak berniat untuk mengawali pembicaraan apapun sebelum akhirnya Yeonjun menghela napas panjang, mendongak menatap bulan.

“Soobin.”

“Ya?”

“Lihat bulannya.”

Soobin menengadah. Bulannya cantik sekali malam ini. Bulat sempurna dan tidak terhalangi awan apapun.

“_The moon is beautiful, isn’t it?_”

Soobin tersenyum pada awalnya, namun tertegun ketika ia menyadari sesuatu.

Bulannya memang cantik, tetapi bukan itu.

Bulan. Hanya berdua. Dan __“_the moon is beautiful”_.

Tercekat, Soobin nyaris tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Lidahnya kelu. Ada jutaan kalimat yang mengantre, berbaris tidak sabaran di pangkal tenggorokannya mendesak untuk keluar.

Namun, Soobin tidak bisa berbohong kalau ia takut. Takut tentang penafsirannya sendiri atas perkataan Yeonjun barusan. Takut bahwa ia terlalu jauh percaya diri untuk memberikan jawaban yang tepat dari pertanyaan Yeonjun barusan. Takut bahwa Yeonjun tidak bermaksud seperti apa yang dipikirkannya.

“Yeonjun _hyung___—__”

“Ya, Soobin?”

“_I…_" Soobin merasakan kedua matanya memanas, “_I can die happy_.”

* * *

Yang terjadi berikutnya? Bukan hal yang besar.

Hanya Soobin yang harus membiasakan diri mendapatkan serangan pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari banyak orang tentang:

“Bagaimana bisa kau dan Yeonjun pacaran?!”

Yohan dan Woojin yang paling terkejut (sekaligus tidak terima. Soobin anak yang manis, pacaran dengan Si Pantat Ular Choi Yeonjun? Yang benar saja!). Hangyul hanya melongo lalu kembali menguap. “_Young love___,__” begitu komentarnya.

“Bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya?” Yeonjun berujar jenaka, “yang pasti, aku tahu Soobin adalah seseorang yang peka.”

Pipi Soobin sejak tadi sudah merah, jadi tidak perlu memerah atau merona lagi. Apalagi Yeonjun seolah tidak mau melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka berdua yang membuat Woojin berteriak, “Aduh! Mataku perih!”

“Tidak— Aduh— Maksudku—” Yohan mengusak-usak rambut, “_kok bisa?!_”

“_Love is love, you dumb,_ mana bisa dijelaskan dengan _kenapa_,” sahut Yeonjun kesal, “sudah, ya. Pokoknya aku cinta Soobin dan Soobin mencintaiku. Jangan tanya _kok bisa_ apalagi _kenapa___.”__

Soobin tertawa geli. Ekspresi kesal Yeonjun lucu sekali.

Tahun kelima Soobin dihabiskan dengan kesibukannya menjadi Prefek Asrama sekaligus ujian O.W.L yang dilaksanakan untuk murid-murid tahun kelima. Tahun keenam Yeonjun dihabiskan dengan kesibukannya menyeimbangkan Quidditch dan mempersiapkan ujian N.E.W.T di tahun ketujuh. Sama-sama sibuk dan nyaris sulit untuk bertemu, tetapi karena Menara Astronomi selalu dibuka 24 jam, dengan alasan belajar bersama, tidak ada masalah.

(Soobin mewanti-wanti Yeonjun untuk tidak sekali-sekali berpikiran menyelinap ke Menara Astronomi di luar jam _curfew_ dan Yeonjun tidak bisa berkutik karena kekasihnya adalah seorang prefek.)

“Lihat! Bulannya cantik lagi.”

“Yeonjun _hyung_, sekarang sudah masuk bulan Desember dan kau tidak merasa kedinginan? Malam-malam pergi ke Menara Astronomi untuk melihat bulan?”

“Kan sudah kupeluk. Masih kedinginan saja?”

“Yeonjun _hyung_, jangan konyol.”

Yeonjun tertawa, membuat pelukannya lebih erat di tubuh Soobin. “Ke mana perginya Soobin-ku yang pemalu?”

“Yeonjun _hyung_!”

“Makanya jawab dulu,” Yeonjun tertawa lagi, “_the moon is beautiful, isn't it_?”

Soobin mendengus. Kekasihnya ini konyol sekali. Tapi dengan kekonyolan Yeonjun, sedikit banyak Soobin merasa ia telah berubah. Berubah lebih terbuka, lebih banyak tertawa dan tersenyum. _Yeonjun indeed a someone God has sent for him._

“_It is_,__” Soobin terkekeh ketika Yeonjun mencium bibirnya, “_I really, really can die happy_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading this story. Comment and kudos are so appreciated. See you again in another fic!


End file.
